1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to article handling, and more particularly to apparatus for loading complements of articles into carrying cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various equipment has been developed to load cans, bottles, and other articles into boxes and other types of containers. Machinery for filling open top and open side cartons with cans or bottles is in widespread use.
An exemplary machine for side loading open side cartons is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,655. The case packer of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,655 simultaneously loads both sides of an open side carton with complements of the desired number of articles. Opposed rams reciprocate in unison to push the articles from a waiting station into the carton.
It has been considered desirable to increase the loading speed of side loading machines. Thus, although the case packer of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,655 has enjoyed commercial success, it nevertheless is subject to improvement.